Heartfelt
by LoneStar50
Summary: Looking through April's eyes
1. Chapter 1

April Point of View:

She wasn't sure how it how or why it happened, but she was grateful for having Leo in her life. He has understood, been patient and really supportive of not only her, but the group. He was thoughtful and not the type I would have expected. He surprised me tonight.

Visiting Jackson at the hospital and listening to his own fears and reasons for living made me realize that there was more to life than work. When Meg asked if I wanted to hang out with her and Leo, I declined. The more I thought about it at work, the more I realized I was losing out. I made the call to Leo and wasn't surprised to find myself at a strip club with Beth.

What made the event really interesting was the fact Meg seized that moment to do something she talked about in the support group. She fulfilled her dream of being able to go on stage and perform as a stripper. I could tell that she was nervous at first, but with Leo being the first one to stand up and encourage her, I couldn't help but cheer along with him. It was infectious.

I also learned some information from Meg about Leo. He wasn't the bad guy that he makes himself out to be. He's actually quite the opposite. I realized at that moment that he was the one who paid for my fertility treatment. I couldn't thank him enough.

When it came to Jackson, it became surreal. He was surrounded by the people who loved him the most. We ended up at a funeral home because that's where he wanted to celebrate his life. The love and support from everyone made me reevaluate my own life. This wasn't just about me anymore. The ceremony was beautiful and it was memorable. Leo really out did himself again.

I stayed behind with Leo to clean up the mess and was pleasantly surprised to learn that beyond the horizon, Leo Hendrie was no ordinary man. Him giving back to everyone was a way for him to not only grant wishes, but to leave his own legacy behind. He wouldn't only be known as Bruce Hendrie's son.

As we got to talking, I remember him talk about taking chances. We had this amazing chemistry and I knew that if I gave myself the chance, things would work out between us. We were complete opposites, but we understood one another. I wasn't surprised when he leaned in closer to me and leaned down to kiss me. I pushed him away for a moment to look into his eyes and saw it, that look. It wasn't lust or a game to him. It was a need.

In this very moment, I took the chance. I kissed him and pulled him in closer to me. What started out innocent turned to a passion that we've both been building up? It was no longer a secret that I wanted Leo. He made me feel things that I've been denying myself for a really long time, love and happiness. One thing led to another and suddenly we were on the couch making out. When it was all said and done, I don't have any regrets. Life with regrets isn't living at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's Point of View:

I couldn't believe my luck. April called me and asked where Meg and I were all meeting up tonight for the event. Of course I only gave her the address and not the name of the club. If I would have told her it was a strip club, she would definitely be against it. It was clever on my part. I know how her mind works.

She showed up with her friend Beth, who I found to be enchanting. She wasn't the type of gal who let too many things bother her. I could see the effect she had on April. It was like a Ying/Yang. She balanced her out in a good way. I could see that April wanted to bolt from the scene but her friend Beth had other ideas. At that moment I wanted to give her a huge hug.

As the scene unfolded before us, I couldn't say who was more surprised of the actions, me or April. She was cheering Meg on to make her comfortable on stage. I could tell how into it April was and that made me want to get involved on the action. I went up to the stage and dangled a $20 bill to entice Meg to dance. It worked and all I could do was throw my hands up in the air. Meg was extremely happy and so was I. She got to fulfill her dream and I got to grant the wish.

Sitting around the table though was a bit awkward. Meg started going on about the wonderful things I do for the support group. I'm not used to all this flattery and I wish Meg would have stopped. I couldn't help but squirm in my seat. Looking up, I notice April was looking at me. I knew what she was going to say. It really wasn't a big deal. I just wanted to see her smile and it worked.

There was another opportunity to present itself and that was at the funeral home. We made a "fake" funeral for Jackson. He wanted to go out on top and I wanted to make his dreams come true. It was only fitting to see how much people really cared for him. It also gave me the opportunity to study April. I could tell by watching her that it started to affect her. She cried when the quartet sang "Bad Day." I wanted to go over and comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. I couldn't though. That would mean I care.

The night ended and low and behold April and I were the only one's left to clean up the place. April was giving me that look again. It was like she could see within my soul. I turned away to get my bearings, but that didn't work. I needed a distraction. I tried to intimidate April with my stare, but that didn't work. I finally gave up. She smirked. I couldn't help but look at her mouth. It wasn't my attention to give her a kiss, but I couldn't help myself. I had to taste her lips again. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet like strawberries. I knew it wasn't going to last when she pushed me away.

I was about to apologize to her again for kissing her when she got on her tippy toes and kissed me. It started out innocently enough and the hunger I've been craving took over. The passion I had been holding in finally unleashed itself on her. Her mouth was getting assaulted by mine and she was enjoying. The moans that were coming from her only spurred me on. We eventually took things to the couch and proceeded to have the most intimate sex I've ever had. She had fire and passion in her eyes and in this moment, I knew I wasn't going to let her go. I was going to fight for this woman till my last breath. She was a treasure and I was her key. Together we fit as one.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartfelt-3

April:

Things didn't turn out the way I planned. I had no intention of making out with Leo Hendrie. It just kind of happened. He kissed me; I pushed him away, saw that look in his eyes and pulled him towards me. It was unlike me and that what's scary. It was almost like he hypnotized me with his baby blue eyes. What kind of person am I? It was just last week that I had been dating Dominic. I wonder if Leo thinks of me differently now? Wait, why do I care what he thinks? I sat on the couch trying to rationalize my thoughts.

Leo:

Wow is all I can say. That was totally unexpected from April. I mean she's everything and more that I want in a woman but I didn't think it would really happen. I mean come on, all that flirting back and forth between us was all for fun. I don't do serious girlfriends. I hope she wasn't expecting anything more out of it. It was just sex. We were caught up in the moment due to Jackson's mock funeral. Then why do I feel like crap?

"Leo, look about what just happened.."

"Say no more my cancer friend, it was just sex. We got caught up in the moment. It won't happen again."

April looks to Leo and just nodes her head to agree with him. It didn't feel any better though. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her after hearing that.

"Let's agree to never talk about this again. I don't want any to assume that something more is going on with us."

"I have no idea what you're talking about April."

Leo gives April a dimpled smile and then goes to clean up. April can't help shake this nagging feeling that there is more to him than meets the eye. She helps him with the tables and garbage bags. April sweeps the floor while Leo mopped after her. The place was looking spic and span. He then turns to her and asks her if she needs a ride. She shakes her head no. Leo leaves, not looking back.

April proceeds to grab her purse and walk out of the funeral home when she starts feeling dizzy. She blames it on not eating but she knows that's not the case. Blood starts dripping out of her nose and she is disoriented. She collapses to the ground.

Leo had this nagging at the back of his head and he didn't like it. His subconscious was telling him to go back and insist April get a ride with him. He knew she craved her independence on the subway but it was ridiculous considering he was headed in the same direction of her home. He jumped out of the car and walked around the funeral home to see if she was still there. He didn't see anyone and was about to walk out when from the corner of his eye he saw her.

He ran to her and immediately put his head on her chest to hear if she was breathing. It was faint and Leo knew he had to get her to the hospital immediately. He picked her and put her in his car and drove down the highway until he got to the nearest hospital. He couldn't lose her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Heartfelt-4

Leo:

He hadn't been this worried about someone in a long time. Time was crucial and he would do whatever it took to make sure she was okay. He couldn't lose his cancer friend. April meant more to him than anyone who's crossed his path. She challenged him, but didn't judge him. She was a breath of fresh air. He pulled up to the emergency room and immediately ran to the other side of the door and picked her up. Running into the hospital, he called out for help.

"Please someone help me…she's not breathing so well."

There was a nurse who ran up to him with a bed and he put laid her down on it. Another nurse pushed him back away from the scene telling him that she needed to know as much as possible in order to help his girlfriend. It was almost like a daze he was in. This wasn't real to him. He heard her again.

"Son, my name is nurse Williams."

"My name's Leo Hendrie."

"Leo Hendrie, I need you to tell me as much information about your girlfriend."

"Her name is April Carver and she has AML cancer. She's 24 years old. We were at a function for a mutual friend and we decided to take different modes of transportation to leave. I left the funeral home for not more than 10 minutes and went back and that's when I spotted her. She was lying down on the ground and bleeding. I picked her up and rushed her over here. That's what happened."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about her family? Does she have any sisters, brothers, mom, and dad?"

"She told me that her Uncle George is a doctor. He works with people who have cancer."

"Okay. Leo, I need you to do me a favor and wait in the waiting area. We will let you know if anything changes with your girlfriend alright. You have to give the doctors a chance to work on her."

Leo does as the nurse says and walks into the waiting room in a daze. He hadn't felt this broken in a long time. He didn't even realize he had tears coming down his face until a young woman handed some Kleenex to brush his tears away.

….

Uncle George:

The phone was ringing off the hook and this wasn't a number he recognized. He thought about ignoring it but thought better of it. It could be important.

"Hello, is this Dr. George Carver?"

"Yes this is. May I ask who I speaking too?"

"I'm nurse Williams. I'm from county hospital. I have a young man who brought in a young woman by the name of April. He told me that she is your niece."

"You must be mistaken. My niece is fine. She was spending her day with her best friend Beth."

"Her boyfriend was adamant that she is your niece. His name is Leo Hendrie. Does that ring a bell?"

"Yes, I know who he is nurse Williams."

"He is the one that brought her into the emergency room."

"I'm on my way nurse Williams. Thank you for the phone call."

The call was so unexpected that he didn't get the chance to brace himself with the news. His niece was in the hospital. There was a lot of explaining to do, but he had to first figure out how to break the news to Sarah without her getting irrational. This was one time he dreaded this conversation with her.

….

Leo:

Time felt like it was standing still. He must have been waiting in the waiting room for hours. In reality, it had only been 30 minutes. It never dawned on him how stressful the situation was for her and he might have been the cause of it. He'd never forgive himself if anything bad happened to her. It was one thing for him to have a screwed up life, but not April. She was the only bright light in his life. If he could trade places with her right now, he would do it in a heartbeat.

He got up and was pacing up and down the halls like a mad man. He saw the sympathetic looks people were giving him. It made him angrier. He felt powerless and there was nothing he could do but wait for news about her condition. He wanted to curl up and cry like he did when he was younger, but that would mean he had gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

Heartfelt-5

George/Sarah:

He had gotten that phone call from the hospital informing him of his niece in the hospital and immediately drove over to Sarah's house. George didn't even give Sarah a chance to argue with him. All he said to her was that she was needed and together they would find out what in the world happened. Gazing out of the corner of his eye, he could see how shaken Sarah was. He wanted to offer some sort of comfort to her but he knew she wouldn't accept it. He screwed up the relationship all those years ago.

…..

Leo/Nurse Williams:

He was having a really good dream about him and April when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed the same nurse who asked him to give him information about April. He rubbed his eyes and got up to stretch his contorted body.

"Leo, I just wanted to update you on your girlfriend."

He nodded while waiting patiently for nurse Williams to speak.

"The doctors are currently with April making sure everything is okay with her. They have given her some medication to relieve some of the pain she is currently experiencing."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore. I just wanted to reassure you that were going to do everything we can for her."

"Thank you nurse Williams. I appreciate it."

Nurse Williams leaves and Leo feels a little bit better. He knows that the doctors are doing their best to make sure April is okay. Everything felt surreal to him. It felt like time was dragging on for him. He walked out of the waiting area to get something to drink when he was confronted by an older man and woman.

…..

Leo/George/Sarah:

"Leo Hendrie?"

"That's me. Who's asking?"

"I'm April's Uncle Dr. George Carver and this is her mom Sarah Carver. I understand you were the one to find my niece and bring her to the hospital."

"Yes, I found April and brought her here."

"Can you tell us what happened to her?" George asked.

Leo looked at both of them and was having a hard time relieving that moment, but he knew that they both needed to understand.

"We were at a friend's mock funeral and April stayed back to clean up with me. I asked her if she wanted a ride back home and she wanted to take the subway. I left at first and then came back to find her after everything that happened. I went to look around the funeral home and found her on the ground. She was bleeding and breathing shallow and immediately I brought her here."

Sarah turned to Leo in anger and asked "Why? Why was she at a funeral home with you? I heard about your family's reputation."

"With all due respect Mrs. Carver, I'm nothing like my father. I know that you're angry for what happened to April, but I had nothing to do with what happened. If you want to blame someone, you should look in the mirror." Sarah gasped at his words.

George turned to Sarah and told her to check in on her daughter. Sarah left but not before giving Leo a look of anger. George then turns his attention on Leo.

"Dr. Carver, before you get the chance to say you're piece, I want you to know that I care about your niece. April means the world to me and I won't justify my reasons for why we were both at that funeral home. You will have to ask her yourself. I would never put her in a position if I thought she was unsafe. April and I have bonded these last couple of weeks over us having cancer. She's been a great help to me as I have been to her. We support one another."

"Thank you for being there for her. She really needed a good friend and I have a feeling that you are that to her, even if she doesn't want to admit it to herself. Please don't take Sarah's words too seriously. April had shut her out because she wasn't supportive and she turned to you. She's scared for her."

"I'm scared for her too Dr. Carver. I just need her to be alright. Were cancer buddies. We promised to help one another out and be there for one another. Right now, I feel so helpless." Leo's tears start falling down his face

"I know. I'll try and update you with anything I find out. I promise. April wouldn't want her boyfriend to sit and suffer."

"Thank you Dr. Carver."


	6. Chapter 6

Heartfelt-6

Leo/Bruce:

The day was endless with people bustling in and out of the hospital. He knew that he had to check in with his family soon because they want to know his every move. After all, Leo Hendrie is nothing more than a ticking time bomb whose only purpose is to make his family look good. He envies April's family. When they are put in a difficult situation, they band as one unlike his. The wait was killing him so he went outside to make that dreaded phone call.

The phone kept ringing and by the time his father picked up, he knew there was going to be a fall out from this. He was just waiting for it to come.

"Dad, it's Leo. I just wanted to check in with you so you're not worried about me."

"Where are you? Do you have any idea on all the excuses I've been making for your absence at dinner? Come on home right now."

"I'm sorry dad but that's going to have to wait. I'm at the hospital waiting on a friend to wake up."

"Leo, don't push it. If I have to come down there and bring you home I will."

"Do you remember that young woman who interviewed you awhile back, an April Carver? Well she's the one in the hospital dad fighting for her life. I'm going to stay with her until I know she'll be alright."

"I'll make a couple of calls and you can find out. Come home to dinner. You're mom made your favorite dishes."

"No dad. I'm staying put at the hospital. If you come down here bringing your attitude, I'll make a scene and you can show everyone who you really are."

Leo hangs up on his father and takes a deep breath before turning around and seeing Dr. George Carver leaning against the wall.

…

Leo/Dr. George Carver:

"I'm sorry that you had to overhear that Dr. Carver."

"I'm not here to judge on what goes on in your family life. I just came to update you on April."

"How is she?"

"She is doing better. April is awake and her mom is in there with her right now trying to figure out what happened."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad she's up. She gave me a good scare there."

"You seem to really care about my niece."

"Why would you think I wouldn't Dr. Carver?"

"Leo, I can tell how much you care about April. If you didn't have any feelings for her at all, you would have left after dropping her off. I saw you pacing in the hallway and the look that you have when her name is mentioned tells me that there is more than meets the eye. I'm not sure how serious your feelings are for her, but I don't want her hurt."

"I would never intentionally hurt her Dr. Carver. She's given me so much to think about in terms of my own life. I thought that having this tumor in my head was the end of my life, but April has shown me that fighting for the things that are most important is too valuable to not try. I plan on fighting for not only myself, but for her too."

Dr. Carver nodes at his words and then says "When you are ready, come back in and find me. I'll take you to April. I'm sure she'll want to thank you for helping her out."

Leo thinks about what Dr. Carver says and finally admits to himself that he wants April as more than a friend. She has been an instrumental part of his life for a short period of time, but she saw more in him than he saw in himself. He couldn't wait to see her.


	7. Chapter 7

Heartfelt-7

April/Sarah:

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm good mom. All this medicine they have me on is making the pain go away."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remembered was being at the funeral home with Leo cleaning up. We said our goodbyes and he left. I started to feel woozy and blood was dripping out of my nose. I remember falling and that's it."

"Why were you at the funeral home with him?"

"We were paying tribute to a friend of ours from a support group and Leo was able to get the venue open so we could fulfill our friends wish."

"It sounds like this Leo is a work of art."

"Why are you so curious about him? You've never been interested in my personal life before."

"Well he was the one who brought you here to the hospital April. He found you lying unconscious."

"What! That's impossible. I saw him leave with my own eyes."

"He must have come back for you."

"Oh. I guess I should call him and thank him for helping me out. Did he leave his number so I could get in touch with him?"

"No he didn't."

"Mom is there something you're not telling me about Leo?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're acting strange."

"I'm just happy you're okay baby."

Sarah hugs April and tells her to get some sleep. She's got a long day ahead of her to rest and recover from the incident.

….

Dr. George Carver/Leo/Sarah:

"I see you worked out you're issues Leo."

"Dr. Carver, I didn't see you there."

"Are you ready to see her?"

"Lead the way Dr. Carver."

Both of them were walking towards the back when they encountered Sarah. She didn't look too thrilled to see Leo being escorted by George.

"What are you doing George?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to let Leo talk to April."

"Seriously, right now?"

"Nothing like the present Sarah. Leo's been waiting all night to make sure that April is alright and I told him that it would be okay. I'm pretty sure my niece won't mind a bit. She'll want to thank him also in person."

Sarah turns to Leo and says "Please don't take long." She turns around and leaves George and Leo in her path.

"I'm sorry about that Leo. I'll never understand that woman for the life of me."

"It looks like you got your hands full there Dr. Carver."

"More than you realize Leo."

Dr. Carver drops Leo in front of April's room and tells him to go inside when he's ready. Leo thanks him and works up his courage.

…..

April:

I am so bored lying in this bed. There is nothing to do and no one to talk too. I don't get my mom sometimes. I know she is hiding something but I'm not sure what. As for Leo, I don't get her interrogation on him. She should be happy that he helped me out and got to the hospital. All this medication that the doctors have given me is helping me with my pain. I just wish it would help with my boredom. I'd give anything for someone to come into my room right now to talk to me.

….

April/Leo:

It was almost surreal as her wish was granted. Leo stepped in the room and it looked like he hadn't slept for a while.

"Leo."

"April. I didn't wake up did I?"

"No, of course not. I was just laying here going stir crazy."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Well the medicine they gave me has helped with the pain. My head hurts a little bit. Other than that, I'm just bored."

"Spoken like a true writer."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me back there at the funeral home. My mom told me that you found me lying there and brought me to the hospital."

"Yeah, it's a good thing that I went back to look for you."

"Why?"

"I couldn't just leave you there. We were both headed in the same direction and it made sense to give you a ride."

April tells Leo to sit down on the bed. She wasn't going to bite him. He just smiled at her and did as she requested. She was staring at him and trying to figure out why he looked the same to her.

"Please don't take this the long way Leo, but weren't you wearing those clothes the last time I saw you?"

"Yes. I've been at the hospital the whole time you've been here. I haven't gone home yet. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I faced the music."

"Does your family know you're even here?"

"I called Bruce. It'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

April couldn't help but worry. Her forehead started to make this "V" shaped crease.

"Leo, you need to get some sleep too. You look pretty exhausted."

"I promise that I'll get some sleep when you go to sleep. You're the patient, not I."

April tries to get comfortable sleeping but it was frustrating. Nothing was helping. Leo looked at her and decided there was only one thing to do. He took April in his arms and held her while she closed her eyes. Within moments, she was out cold and Leo wasn't far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Heartfetlt-8

Sarah:

She didn't see Leo leave the premises and wonders where in the world that boy went. All she knew is that she didn't want April to have anything to do with this guy. He was nothing but trouble. If it wasn't for George interfering, she would have been in her daughter's room right now. I'm not sure what is wrong with George either. He can't come back into his niece's life and expect everything to be all good. She walks into April's room and can't believe what she sees. It makes her furious.

…

April/Leo/Sarah:

"What in the world is going on here?"

April and Leo both wake up in her bed and look towards the sound of the voice. Neither one of them had realized that they both had fallen asleep.

"Mom, what's going on and why are you yelling for?"

"Leo, why are you sleeping with my daughter in her bed?"

"I must have fallen asleep while talking to April Mrs. Carver. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Mom, it's not Leo's fault. We were talking and he was cheering me up and making sure that I was okay. The medicine must have finally kicked in and Leo was exhausted."

"April, don't be naïve. He want's something from you and I don't trust him."

"Mom, you're wrong about Leo. He's been nothing but great to me since the first time I met him. Please can we talk about this later on?"

"Leo, I would appreciate it if you could give my daughter and I the opportunity to talk."

"Of course. April if you need anything, call me and we can talk."

"Thank you Leo."

Leo leaves the room and April immediately lays into her mom for her rudeness. She can't believe how she just treated him.

"Mom, Leo and I will be spending more time with one another. He is part of my cancer support group. He gets it and doesn't judge me."

"I'm not sure that is such a wise decision April. I'm sure you can find another group to be part of."

"You've got to be kidding me mom. I'm 24 years old and can make my own decisions. I would appreciate it if you left my room. I'm suddenly feeling tired all of a sudden."

Sarah leaves the room frustrated. She can't believe April defended Leo in front of her. There was no way that she was going to let this relationship continue.

….

Leo/Dr. George Carver:

Leo was walking out in the hospital corridors when he came upon Dr. Carver. He wanted to thank him for giving him the opportunity to see April. She did look better and that's all that mattered to him.

"Dr. Carver, I want to say thank you for what you did for me back there."

"I'm glad Leo. You didn't seem like you stayed in there very long."

"April's mom kicked me out. She had some things to discuss with her about me."

"I don't understand. That's really strange. Did she say why?"

"I believe she thinks I'm a bad influence for her daughter and wants to convince her to not see me anymore."

"I'm sorry Leo that you had to witness that. It's not like her to be so protective of her."

"It might be the cancer which has her stressed out or it could be that April confides in me more and it's upsetting her. Either way, I don't plan on stepping out of April's life Dr. Carver. She's been really supportive for not only me but the group we attend."

"Don't worry son. April is strong minded. There is nothing that'll stop her from attending the meetings. I have a strong feeling that you're the reason why she goes."

"April is an amazing person Dr. Carver. I can honestly say that without her in my life, I probably wouldn't do half the stuff that I do for those people. She sees the good in everyone and doesn't let you forget that each one of us is special in our own way."

"That's my niece for you. She's always making sure everyone is okay before she focuses on herself."

"Yeah. That's why I want to do something special for her. I think it's time that I show her much I value our friendship."

"I'm sure whatever it is you do Leo, she'll love it."

"Thank you for your time Dr. Carver. I'll see you around."

"You can count on it Leo."

Leo leaves the hospital and that's when Sarah confronts George. She can't believe what she just heard. He's supporting Leo and April's relationship. George thinks that Leo is a positive influence on April's recovery but Sarah disagrees.


	9. Chapter 9

Heartfelt-9

April:

My head still hurts a little from the fall that I had taken at the funeral home but I'm glad that things are getting better. I'm not sure I can keep my sanity much longer in the hospital. The best part of the hospital stay was Leo stopping by to check up on her. She thought it was sweet of him to stay with her until she fell asleep since she had a hard time. Unfortunately her mom didn't see it that way. She voiced her opinion loud and clear on what she thought of Leo. Her mom was wrong though. Leo was nothing like his father.

…

Leo/Bruce:

"Leo, I see you finally made it back home."

"Dad, I'm a bit tired. I just want to take a quick shower and get some sleep."

"We need to talk Leo about what just happened."

"Can't this wait dad? I just got home and am exhausted."

"No. Do you have any idea how many phone calls I had gotten about why you were in the hospital? I had to tell people you were there checking on a friend."

"That was the truth dad. I was there with a friend. She needed me and I told you that I wasn't leaving until she woke up."

"Don't play coy with me son. It's obvious that this friend means more to you or you wouldn't have stayed this long."

"I'm not going to talk about April with you dad. Just leave it alone."

"This discussion isn't over Leo. I will get to the bottom of this."

Leo turns towards the stairs and quickly walks up the steps. He dreaded this conversation since he left the hospital and he's dreading how his father plans to use this to his advantage. He hates that April is going to be caught in the crossfire of his father's campaign.

….

Sarah/George:

"What in the world was that back there George? You know that I wasn't too happy to see Leo sleeping with April in her bed."

"Seriously Sarah. He saved your daughter, my niece's life. The guy was tired after staying around to make sure she was okay. You should be thanking your lucky stars."

"I'm happy that he saved April's life and she is doing okay. There is just something about Leo that I don't like."

"He's nothing like his father and it's not fair to compare the two of them. April obviously thinks the world of him and she's a good judge of character."

"I'm going to keep an eye on him. I just don't want him to influence April in the wrong direction."

"You can't let your past relationship with Bruce get in the way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about George."

"I know about you and Bruce. I remember the relationship you had with him before he became that politician you despise."

"This has nothing to do with him George. We were both young and were trying to find our way."

"It's funny to see you get all worked up trying to keep April away from Leo because you are afraid she will fall in love with him. You're being a hypocrite Sarah."

Before Sarah can say anymore, George walks off leaving her with her thoughts. She can't believe George thinks the past is clashing with the present.


	10. Chapter 10

Heartfelt-10

Sarah:

This couldn't be happening to me right now. How in the world did George know about Bruce and me? It wasn't like we flaunted our relationship to anyone. It was a secret relationship that we both thought was in our best interest to keep quiet. We both were ambitious and had our own goals on how to succeed in life. We had a falling out down the line, but I never expected to run into him again. He was my past and he's going to haunt the present if I don't take care of this situation.

…

Leo:

I'm dreading this conversation with my dad. He's going to interrogate me until I break down and spill the reasoning for staying at the hospital for April. I don't feel like playing 20 questions with him tonight. I know what he's doing and I don't want anything to do with it. Using April's illness for his own campaign is sickening and I don't want any part of it. It wouldn't benefit anyone. This would give April's mom more ammunition against me and I don't need that. I'm having a hard enough time trying to keep up with April these days. She confuses me.

…

April:

This day has been dragging on forever. It seems like a long time since anyone's come in my room to check up on me or visit me. I would love if someone would walk through that door and talk to me. It's been nothing but a bore since Leo left. Mom wasn't too thrilled with him being in my room but I don't care. He's the only good thing in my life and he gets me. I don't have to explain it over and over to him because he's in the same predicament as me. We're cancer buddies in theory, but I see him as more. What I would give to have his sarcasm right now.

She was about to close her eyes and block out the rest of the day when she got a surprise. It wasn't who she thought would be, but happy anyways. Her Uncle George had come to check up on her and she couldn't help but smile.

….

Uncle George/April:

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing so far?"

"I'm doing as well as expected Uncle George. I'm surprised to see you here so late."

"Well I couldn't leave my niece behind without checking up on her first. What kind of Uncle would I be if I did that?"

"I'm so glad that you're here. I was going out of my mind."

"How did that talk with your mom go?"

"Ugh, it was frustrating. She has it out for Leo you know. I don't understand why she made such a big deal out of him sleeping in my bed. He was exhausted after waiting for news on me."

"I know sweetie. I ran into him before he came in here and talked to him for a bit. I wanted to know what happened to you."

"Leo told you what happened?"

"Yes. He told me about how he found you at the funeral home and brought you here to the hospital. He was really worried about you."

"Leo is a really great guy Uncle George. Don't let his demeanor scare you away. He's actually a sweet guy underneath his exterior. I guess you would have to be if you're Bruce Hendrie's kid."

"I like Leo April. He seems like a pretty level headed guy. It's a bonus in my book when I see how much he cares about you."

"We're friends Uncle George, that's it."

"I don't know April. I see that same look in his eyes as I see in yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you each mention one another's name. You both get this glaze in your eyes. It perks you both up."

"I do not Uncle George. I really don't."

"It's okay April, you're secret is safe with me."

Uncle George tells April to get some rest and he'll stop by tomorrow to check on her. April thanks him for cheering her up. Once she knows that he's' gone, April shuts her eyes and thinks about what her Uncle George just revealed to her. Is it possible that she is falling in love with Leo? She falls asleep and the last thing she sees in her mind is a picture of Leo cuddling her in bed and she has a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Heartfelt-11

Leo/Bruce:

As I came down the stairs after my shower, I wasn't surprised to see my father. It was almost like I was going into a firing line. He was sitting in his favorite chair with his assistant ready to fire away with the questions that was lying in front of him. I'd rather be sleeping in my bed thinking of April and how she's doing. Instead, I'm going to be in the lion's den until he gets the answers he needs to make his campaign look better.

"Dad, why am I not surprised to see you down here waiting for me?"

"Leo, I see you are as charming as ever. We need to talk."

"Alone I hope."

"You know that's not possible. I'm a very important guy. I need to make sure I have my staff around in case I miss any information."

"Let's get this over with dad. What can I help you with?"

"I want to know what the relationship is with you and April Carver?"

"We can talk about anything else. April is off limits."

"It looks like you have feelings for her son. I wonder how she would feel if I stop by and check on her to make sure she is okay."

"Leave her alone dad. She's not part of your campaign."

"Tell me something son, where did you meet this girl? What is she too you?"

"April and I are friends. We meet at the parking garage, the day that I fell off my motorcycle. I was trying to avoid her."

"There is nothing more dad."

"I thought she was a reporter too. I could have sworn I had seen her in the elevator with us that day."

"What's your point dad?"

"You know what I'm asking. Just tell me and then you can go and do what you want."

"I'm sorry dad. I have to respect her privacy. If you want to ask her and she tells you, great. It's not my business to tell."

Leo gets up and walks out on his father. All he hears in the background is how ungrateful his son really is. He will get the information he is seeking he yells. Leo wanted to warn April, but he didn't have the energy to drive back to the hospital and he didn't have her room number.

…

Bruce:

My son is more stubborn than I thought. I'm proud of him for standing up for his beliefs. I can't tell him that though. He's going to make me do the bulk of the work on my own. There was something telling about that relationship with April. I can tell he cares for her. He's doesn't have to express it to me though. It's written all over his face when he talks about her. I guess I'll have to head to the hospital if I tend to find out about April Carver and her relationship to my son.

…..

George/Sarah:

"So I had an interesting talk with April last night about Leo."

"You talked to April? Why?"

"Well I know you had your suspicions about him and I wanted to see how she felt about him."

"What did she say?"

"You are going to have your work cut out for you if you think you can change her mind about Leo. She trusts him completely."

"I don't get it. She should be more careful around that guy."

"Look, don't get in the middle of this relationship Sarah. You may lose her in the process."

"There is no way April would choose Leo Hendrie over me. I'm her mom."

"There you go Sarah. You just made my point. You are essentially asking her to choose one over the other. Leo has been there for her 100%, supporting her in her time of need."

"He hasn't been the only one George. We've been there day in and day out to try and help her and she constantly pushes us away."

"I'm going to tell you exactly why April does it. She doesn't have someone constantly nagging her about her condition and isn't overbearing. You can't control her life. She is 24 years old and can make her own decisions. She isn't you."

"What's that supposed to mean George?"

"She has to make mistakes on her own. It's not fair to pawn off your grudge against your daughter's because of what happened between you and Bruce."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard George. You have no idea what transpired between two of us."

"It's obvious to me that you have resentment or you wouldn't be against this relationship."

Sarah can't believe the way George has been acting. He acts all high and mighty when he has no clue what transpired. She didn't have to explain it to him and no one needed to find out what happened. Bruce didn't even know.

…..

April:

This place was eerie and all she could think about was how many days she had to stay before she left. It couldn't come soon enough for her. All she wanted was some fresh air and a good bite to eat. This food that they serve you in the hospital shouldn't be consumed by anyone. The thought of eating made her nauseous. She wasn't sure if it was her nerves or the medication they were pumping into her system. She tried to get back to sleep when there was an unexpected knock on the door. Visiting hours was over and as far as she knew, no one was coming to visit. Curiosity got the best of her. She told the person to open the door and it was the last person she ever thought she sees. It was Leo's father, Bruce Hendrie.


	12. Chapter 12

Heartfelt-12

April/Mr. Hendrie:

April was surprised to see none other than Leo Hendrie's father in her front door. She wasn't aware that he would visit her. It was strange, but she was curious for his reasoning. She didn't know if Leo had anything to do with this visit, but she would hear him out before judging.

"Mr. Hendrie, this is a surprise. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting to see you in my room."

"Mrs. Carver, or if you don't mind may I call you April?"

"April's fine Mr. Hendrie. What can I do for you?"

"Well the oddest thing happened tonight at my place. It was about Leo. I understand that you guys have some sort a relationship."

"Define relationship sir."

"My son made it seem like you guys were more than just friends."

"What gave you that impression sir?"

"It might have to do with the fact that he stayed in this hospital until you had woken up. He was adamant that he wasn't coming home until he knew that you were going to be better."

"I had nothing to do with that. All I know is that when I came too, he paid me a visit and I thanked him for bringing me to the hospital."

"I'm curious April. You are a charming woman and beautiful. I'm trying to find out what fascinates my son when it comes to you?"

"I don't understand what you're looking for?"

"What will it take for you to stay away from Leo?"

"I'm not sure I understand where you are going with this questioning Mr. Hendrie."

"How much is it going to cost me to cut off any ties to my son?"

"What? You're trying to buy me to stay away from Leo. No! "

"Come on now April. Everyone has a price. Just name it and we can make this all go away."

"Mr. Hendrie, with all due respect, I'll pretend that we didn't have this conversation. I would appreciate it if you left my room and never came back. I don't appreciate you trying to get your way. If this is the way you run your campaign, I feel sorry for the voters that put you in office."

"This isn't over April. Someway, somehow, I'll get Leo to see you for what you really are."

"Goodbye Mr. Hendrie."

Mr. Hendrie leaves April's room and is disappointed at the way things turned out. He needed to do something about this blossoming relationship. Leo didn't need another distraction in his life. All the woman he's ever come across tends to come and go. He wasn't going to let another pretty face distract him from the importance of his life. Leo was too important of a player in his campaign to get snatched up so easily.

April had never been so offended in her life. She couldn't believe the way Mr. Hendrie came into her room and thought he could buy off her friendship with Leo. It was ridiculous. The sooner she got to talk to Leo, the better. She didn't want his father to insinuate that she was willing to be bought for. It just made her angry.

….

Leo:

There was no one in the house when he had woken up and he knew something wasn't right. His father made it too easy for him. Leo betted all the money he had that he had paid a visit to April at the hospital to try and weasel some information from her about why he stayed at the hospital. His dad just couldn't leave well alone. Speaking of the devil, he walks on in the home. This should be interesting.

….

Mr. Hendrie/Leo:

"Leo, I hadn't counted you being up."

"I couldn't sleep. Business kept you out late?"

"Just had to take care of a personal matter son. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Did you get it taken care of?"

"Not quite, but soon. This person is more stubborn that I thought. I have to find the weakness."

"Hopefully it all works out."

"I'm counting on it Leo. There is nothing like the sweet smell of victory."

"I see. Well whatever gets you going through the night. I'm heading out."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"If you must know, I'm headed to the hospital to check on April. I want to make sure she is doing better after everything that's happened."

"I'm sure your girlfriend has a lot on her plate. Give it a rest till tomorrow."

"Fine dad. I'll just wait till tomorrow before I talk to her. Is there another reason?"

"No Leo. I just think you need to take care of yourself too and to not take on other people's problems."

"Thanks for the talk dad. It's always good to see how much you care."

Leo heads back up to his bedroom to zone out while trying to figure out what to do about April. He didn't want to get her involved in the crossfire because he was having problems with his own family.


	13. Chapter 13

Heartfelt-13

Leo:

The sun was blaring through his window and he knew it was morning. Normally he wasn't one to wake up early but he had to check on April. He wanted to make sure she was okay after everything that's happened to her. It would also give him a chance to clear the air between the two of them. He knew that he was the catalyst for most of the problems but he wanted to rectify that.

…

April/Sarah:

"Mom, what are you doing? It's early and some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted you to enjoy the sun for a bit before it gets all dark and gloomy again."

"What is this really about mom?"

"Why are you so suspicious? Can't I spend some time with you?"

"Mom…"

"Alright. This has to do with that boy you've been hanging around with, Leo Hendrie."

"What about him?"

"I know you think he's a nice guy, but it's probably not a good idea to see him anymore outside the support group."

"Why? He's been nothing but great to me. I mean we have our up and down moments, but Leo's done nothing but support me. I owe him a lot. He saved my life too."

"I know sweetie. I just don't want you to get so attached to him. He might be a really nice guy and not like his father, but I just want you to watch your back."

"Mom, Leo would never hurt me. I know how much he cares about me. I can see it in his eyes."

"April, you are vulnerable right now. I don't want you to make rash decisions."

"I appreciate you voicing your opinion but I'm tired. I want to go back to bed if you don't mind."

"Sure sweetie. Just think about what I said." Sarah kisses April on the forehead and walks out of the room leaving April to ponder what that was all about. The reporter in her couldn't help that there was a bigger story than her mom was letting on.

….

Sarah/George:

"I noticed you coming out of your daughter's room. What was that all about?"

"Nothing really. April and I just chatted about Leo."

"Aw yes, the villain's son is suddenly the worst thing that you've come across in a long time and so you are going to punish him for Bruce's stunt."

"George, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"You do realize that it's going to make April suspicious and she is going to want to talk to Leo even more and try to discover why she's not allowed to be friends with her."

"I don't think it'll go that far. I'm pretty sure the message was conveyed."

"Wow. I feel sorry for you. You're so bitter after that relationship fell through that you can't even see straight. It was 20 years ago."

"Just stay out of it George. This is a family matter and doesn't concern you."

Sarah walks away from George. He closes his eyes and clutches his fists to get his bearing. Low and behold, Leo walks right on in. This was going to be fun.

….

Leo/Dr. Carver:

"Leo, what a surprise to see you this early in the morning?"

"Dr. Carver, I wanted to see how April was doing this morning after everything that's happened."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you. She was up earlier this morning due to her mom visiting."

"Do you know if her mom is still there? I don't think she'll be too thrilled to see me in her daughter's room. I have a feeling she doesn't like me."

"You are in lucky Leo. She just left. As for not liking you, it's nothing personal. You just remind her of a past relationship."

"Thanks Dr. Carver. I promise I won't stay too long."

"Enjoy yourself Leo. I think you are a good kid and April deserves to have someone in her life that can make her day."

"I'm not really all that sure I do Dr. Carver. We have moments where we agree and disagree a lot. I don't like upsetting her."

"She can handle it Leo. It's good to ruffle feathers once in a while. It just makes you realize how much she cares."

"It was good talking to you sir. I'm going to take a peek to see if April is up for another visitor."

Leo thanks Dr. Carver for everything and leaves to head to April's room. Ready or not, he was going to have that conversation with her.

…

Leo/April:

He opens her door and peeks in to make sure she isn't sleeping before stepping in further. She looks so peaceful that he doesn't have the heart to bother her. All he could do was look at her and see how beautiful she is. Any guy who dated her was going to be a lucky person. He wishes it was him. Sighing, he closed the door when he heard her voice.

"Leo?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I peeked through my eyes. I thought you were my mother again. Just don't stand there, come on in. "

"I can come back later on"

"Leo, I'm glad that you're here. I wanted to talk to you anyway. 

"You did?"

"There are some things that we need to talk about."

"Okay, ladies first."

"I don't know what's going on between the two of us and I'm kind of scared to find out. We have this chemistry and every time our fingers entwine, there is that electric current that runs through my body. Second, you can tell your father to go to where the boot doesn't shine. Third, I can't apologize enough for my mom's attitude. I'm not sure why she is against you and I being friends. Fourth, thank you for helping me at the funeral home. I know that I'm stubborn and I'm glad that you came back to check on me. Who knows where I would have been if wasn't for you."

"Hmm…chemistry, I know. As for your mom, your Uncle George thinks that your mom has other issues and equates it to a bitter relationship. You are welcome on helping you out. I'd do anything for you. I'm not sure what you mean with my dad."

"He didn't tell you? He tried to buy me off last night to stay away from you. It seems like I'm a bad influence to you Leo Hendrie."

"What! I had no idea April. So that's where he came from. I was suspicious of his actions. I never thought he'd stoop this low for a campaign. Gosh, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel right now."

"Leo, I didn't take the bait. Nothing is going to stop me from being friends with you or whatever it is that we will become. I know deep in my heart that you aren't the train wreck that people make you out to be. You have a heart of gold."

"You are too kind April. I'm not sure where our chemistry is going to lead us, but I'm willing to explore it with you as long as we both agree that if things don't work out we can still be friends."

"Deal. How about once I get out of here we go on a date to see if we can tolerate each other?"

"Are you asking me out April Carver?"

"Yes Leo Hendrie. I am asking you out on a date."

"Then it will be a yes from me."

"Great. I will text you the time and place of our date."

"I'll be waiting for your text."

April and Leo are looking at one another breathing heavily. As they were leaning their heads towards one another they both heard that voice they dreaded.

"What in the world is going on here?"

They both look towards the door. Sarah is standing there and she doesn't look happy to see the scene that was about to unfold.

"Mom…"

April groaned for the intrusion and Leo kissed her on the forehead. He quietly left before the shouting began. Leo had his own issues to deal with and that was in the form of his father.


	14. Chapter 14

Heartfelt-14

April/Sarah:

"Mom, what in the world was that all about?"

"April, what did Leo want?"

"I asked him to come in my room. I wanted to thank him for saving my life."

"It looked like there was more than that going on."

"No offense mom, but Leo and I are friends. If you must know, I just asked him out on a date."

"What?"

"Leo is not what you think mom. He's kind and very caring."

"April, don't let him fool you with his looks and charm"

"Mom, I know what I'm doing with Leo."

"Alright, that's a lesson you'll have to make on your own."

"Thank you. What's the deal with you and Uncle George?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed the tension between the both of you. What gives?"

"We are disagreeing on a few things. Nothing to worry yourself about."

"Alright…I'm tired. Do you mind?"

"No, rest away."

"I love you mom"

"I love you too April"

….

Leo/Bruce:

Leo walks into his house and the person he wants to talk to is just as anxious to talk to him.

"Leo, I take it things went well with you."

"How could you try and bribe April with money to not see me again?"

"You should be happy. She refused."

"Seriously? She's nothing like what you think"

"Leo, the women never are"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you get caught up in a spell, nothing I say is going to matter"

"April and I are going to be hanging out with one another."

"Good for you son."

"This is too easy. What's your game?"

"Nothing. I want you to see April how she really is."

"April has been nothing but good to me. I'm not going to let anyone interfere in our relationship."

"Okay! There is no need to shout."

"My relationship is off limits dad."

"Wow, your girlfriend has done quite the number on you son. "

"You have no idea what you're talking about dad. Just drop it."

"I'm done. Nothing I say will get you to change your mind."

"I need to change. I've got plans."

Leo leaves his father downstairs in the hallway. Bruce ponders what his next move will be in this game he's having with his son. There is no way he is letting get involved with a Carver.

….

George/Sarah:

"George, we need to talk."

"Sorry Sarah. I'm on my way out."

"This is about your niece."

"Something happen?"

"Yes. She's going to be with Leo because of you."

"I had nothing to do with that."

"You've been encouraging them to be a couple. Why not just put their hands together already and marry them?"

"What did April do?"

"She asked Leo out on a date."

"So?"

"The last thing April needs is a boyfriend right now."

"Look Sarah. If April wants Leo to be her boyfriend, support the relationship. Don't stand in their way. You'll regret it."

"I'm not too thrilled with the idea of her dating a Hendrie."

"Is this more about you and Bruce?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop projecting what happened to you and Bruce on your child. It's not fair."

"I knew this was worthless."

"What Bruce did to you isn't the same thing Leo will do to April"

"I know it won't be. This relationship won't be going too far if I have my say into it."

"You'll only push them together."

"Bye George. Can't say it was nice talking to you."

George shakes his head and tells himself that he's not getting involved with April and Leo's relationship. Sarah will single handily destroy her daughter herself & April will need someone to talk too.


End file.
